Unbounded Love
by Flaming Soul
Summary: ONESHOT. Marche meets Ritz in Salikawood for a talk. Does love blossom between them when they meet? Fluffy


_**Unbounded Love**_

**Flaming Soul: **Hey you guys! Finally put up a FFTA section! Well I was listening to a piece called Girl Who Stole The Stars, it's a duet with a piano and a flute. As I was listening to it, it some how remind me about Ritz and Marche. So here I am, I am still listening to it as I typed this. Enough with this on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Y'all know what I'm going to say so let's forget bout it yes?

**Jobs:**

Marche: Paladin 

Ritz: Red Mage

Shara: Sniper

Montblanc: Gadgeteer

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Note**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_How come I can't seem to get her out of my mind? Why do I think of her in the most awkward of times? Even in the heat of the battle, she still is in my mind._' thoughts about a certain red-haired girl invaded Marche's mind. He was currently walking around in Cyril. His Master Sword hung at his side. His thoughts clouded by a simple image of the flame haired beauty. He shook his head and arrived at the door of the pub, and walked in.

He approached the pub master and asked "Any thing new?"

"Not yet Marche, although I have hear note that some one told me to give to you," said the pub master, as he held out a note in his hand.

"Thanks, by the way who gave you this note?" asked Marche as he eyed the piece of paper.

"A Viera Sniper, didn't say her name though," he said. "She just said , 'Give this note to Marche Radiuju, this note is only for his eyes alone.'"

'_I wonder who it could be . . . . . Although I think I have a vague idea who it just might be._' "Thanks," said Marche as he read the note.

**Marche, meet me at Salikawood. Near the old keep, at 8:00pm, on the 1st of the Sagemoon. **

**-Ritz**

'_Thought so,_' smiled the blonde Paladin. '_Today is the 1st of the Sagemoon. And right now, it's 3:00pm. So five hours until I meet her. What to do until then? I suppose I can head a few people the Clan battles until then._' With that thought Marche walked out of the pub.

**_4 and a half hours later_**

"I should go and meet Ritz at the keep," said Marche as he wiped his sweating brow on with his hand. "Montblanc, I'm going to meet Ritz. I want you to stay with the company, I'll go alone this time."

"Are you sure kupo?" asked Montblanc. His brow creased in worry for his close friend, and clan leader.

"Yes, I'm sure," reassured Marche.

"Ok but be careful kupo," said Montblanc. He went with the rest of the clan back to Cyril.

"I will don't worry," said Marche. As he turned around and headed for Salikawood. The old keep came into view, Marche saw that he was the first one there. As the keep was heading more into view, he saw a big tree beside it, '_Might as well get off my feet while I'm here._' Thought Marche as he climbed the tree.

He was on one of the top branches, to his surprise when he had first climbed the tree was that even the top most branches were pretty sturdy. Enough to hold around 3 people.

'_I wonder why Ritz wants to meet me here of all places,_' thought Marche as his eyes slowly drifted to a close. The sounds of the forest lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

------

'_I wonder where Marche is?_' thought Ritz. She leaned against a big tree by the keep. Suddenly she hears some thing from above her. She quickly goes into a defensive stance and draws out her Femme Fatale and readies for an attack.

As she stares at the upper branches of the tree, she saw a familiar color of blue in its branches. '_So there he is_,' thought Ritz, as she sheathes her rapier. Before she was about to call Marche's name she hears a slow, light and even breathing coming from Marche.

Ritz smiled once again, '_He's sleeping. I wonder what he looks like when he's asleep. . ._' With that thought Ritz slowly begun to climb the branches. Before she knows it, she's on the very branch that Marche is on.

'_He's so cute when he's asleep,_' she thought. Her breath caught in her throat, as the moon light showed through the tree's branches, hitting Marche's blonde tousled hair, making it glow. The light flitted over his face, making him ,in Ritz eyes, more handsome then what she already thought he was.

With out her thinking, her hand tucked away a loose strand of hair of Marche's face. As she did so, her finger tips brushed Marche's cheek. In a split second, she felt some thing gripping her wrist, to her surprise it was Marche's hand.

------

As Marche slept on, he felt some thing brush past his cheek, instinctively he had his hand raised and caught on to some one's wrist. His eyes fluttered slowed open, his azure blue eyes, meeting the soft emerald eyes of the girl that covered the thoughts of his mind.

"Sorry Ritz," said Marche as he reluctantly let go of Ritz's hand. He yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes. Ritz giggled, which caused Marche to look at her with one eye.

"What's so funny?" asked Marche, as he stopped rubbing his eyes.

Ritz shook her head in a school-girl sort of way, which surprised Marche. "Nothing, nothing."

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" asked Marche as he quickly go to the point.

Ritz for a moment looked uncertain but that quickly disappeared as soon as it came. She looked up to the luminous stars about them, not answering Marche's question.

Marche reached a hand out and put it on Ritz's shoulder, turning her to face him slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern written in the tone of his voice and in his azure eyes.

Ritz blushed as she looked at Marche, '_He cares about me. . ._' Her emerald green eyes were so captivated in the soft stare of Marche's azure blue eyes, so much that she was speechless.

'_She's blushing?_' thought Marche as the moon light glowed over Ritz's flustered face. '_I wonder why?_' He watched as Ritz opened her mouth, only to close it in embarrassment.

'_Get it together Ritz!_' thought Ritz, to her self. As Ritz was once again trying to speak, her hand slips of a bit off moss. She lost her balance and was about to fall down, she closed her eyes, only to open them, in surprise.

She then feels some thing warm on her back and around her waist. She looks and finds Marche, with his arms around her. He was the one that caught her.

Ritz blushed many different shades of red as Marche sits her back on the branch that they were sitting on before. Marche makes sure that there weren't any moss, before setting a blushing Ritz down.

"Thanks," murmured Ritz. She placed her hand tight on the branch, not wanting to fall again, but wanting to be in Marche's arms. Marche smiled at her as he sat down next to her, his back on the trunk of the tree.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Ritz stared off into the inky black depth of the sky above her. Marche looked to the sky as well, but in the corner of his eye he watched the girl beside him.

A few minutes Ritz spoke up, "Marche?"

Marche blinked, "Yes?"

Ritz took a deep breath and said, "Marche. I've been thinking about some one these past couple of days. . ."

Marche felt some of his heart shatter. Although he didn't show that he was in pain, but instead he forced him self to nod. "Continue."

"As I was thinking, I realized some thing. I think . . . I think that I'm in love," finished Ritz, her face crimson. She looked down at her hands for a second before she looked back at Marche. To her surprise he didn't look her way, but instead averted his gaze.

Marche nodded, with just that last sentence, his heart shattered in a swift blow. He almost felt like crying right there and then, but her held him self back. "I see." Was all he said.

Ritz's brow creased. '_He doesn't get it does he? He didn't find my message. . ._' Ritz reached a hand out to gently touch Marche's cheek. But he brushed it away. Ritz frowned, and tried again. This time she was able to caress his cheek.

She turned Marche's head to face her only to find pain in his eyes. As Marche was about to turn his head away again, Ritz leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes opened wide in surprise but closed as he soon melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ritz's slender waist, as Ritz put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Soon they parted for air. Ritz look Marche deep in the eyes, "You didn't get it didn't you?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead continued on. "When I had said that I had been thinking about some one. . . That some one I meant was you, Marche!"

At this Marche's mouth opened in shock. Ritz giggled at his reaction, but was cut sort when Marche kissed her deeply.

When they parted for air Marche pulled her up from the branch and placed her on his lap, his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "Love you too."

Ritz leaned back against the chest of the one who she loved. She tilted her face and gave Marche a peck on the lips, before snuggling closer to him. She sighed, closed her eyes and rested her head at the crook of Marche's neck.

Marche smiled at his flamed-hair angel, placing a soft kiss on her head before staring up at the sky. He yawned slightly and rested his head on hers, and drifted off, with a smile on his face.

_**The End**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flaming Soul: **Finished! Hope you like it! This is such an obvious pairing, still those two look really good together. R&R please!


End file.
